


Within The Ecsher Room

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: This is a song that I imagined Jareth singing to Sarah as they wonder through the Ecsher Room.





	Within The Ecsher Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I actually own this, except for the part being that it was inspired by The Labyrinth. Also, this is lightly influenced by 'A Tale of Two Cities'. 

No money now, no money ever.

Enjoy.

* * *

Jareth sighed in remorse. "I, I can't live within you."Sarah continued trying to reach her brother, paying her foe little to no attention. He continued to sing, hoping to draw her back to him.

_From afar I can only admire_

_your tender heart_

_From afar I can only dream_

_of holding it myself_

He jumped and landed in front of Sarah, who was few feet away from her brother. He reached out for her, asking her to choose.

_Of holding you_

_For a life you love_

_I would give my very life_

_For you, such a sacrifice_

_would be nothing_

She ignored him and swept past with a determined air. She was going to choose the boy. He knew that it was over, he had lost, but he'd lost more than just the competition. He had lost his heart to the young girl who was about to destroy him.

_Just as I myself _

_am Nothing_

_I know I love in vain_

_but such is the way_

_of life_

_sometimes_

Toby was positioned over a round hole in the room. Sarah saw him fall in and held her breath, preparing to jump. Jareth saw her and his heart broke, shattered like a fragile crystal under her foot.

_You allow me_

_to give you_

_a life you love_

_and from my_

_death, shall you and yours_

_reap_

_the benifits that I gladly give_

_For a life that is loved_

_and for you_

Sarah jumped in after Toby and landed in a timeless space. The castle floated in fragments all around her, suspended, waiting for her to throw them away like an old toy. The Goblin King appeared from the shadows, dressed elaboratly in feathers. She drew the deepest breath she could muster and began her last challange.

To defeat the Goblin King.


End file.
